Chocolate, Pregnancies, and Raven
by I'm.Only.Human.Dude
Summary: Garfield Logan recounts when Raven first got pregnant, and the price he had to pay for it. BBRae!


**Finally, after months of only reviewing and reading Teen Titans stories, I have found inspiration! BooYah! Sadly, it's pretty short, and I'm not that satysfied with it, but whatever. **

* * *

When it comes to girls, there are an extreme amount of superstitions. Like how if you bring them flowers, they'll instantly forgive you. Or that every single girl is over emotional. Or that all women can't fight. Or, my least favorite of all, smart girls aren't pretty. But when it comes to Raven, there is almost absolutely nothing superstitious about her, and I'm proud of her for that. But remember, I did say almost.

_All girls love chocolate. Don't ever forget that! _Cyborg had once told me, but he was clearly joking, and I thought I wouldn't have to deal with buying expensive chocolates and crap like that. But, like always, I was wrong.

You see, before my wife got pregnant, she LOVED chocolate, but only ate so little of it so she wouldn't get fat (like she could). So, Raven got pregnant, and I dealt with the morning sickness and things like that like I was battling Dr. Light. Easy peasy. But I think the hardest part of the pregnancy was the cravings. Some women crave fruit, others crave caramel covered pickles, but not Raven. No, she craved _chocolate._ Previous love for chocolate+Sever craving for it= Happy Raven and Sad Garfield.

"Garfield! I NEED chocolate!" was what came out of her mouth 99.9% of the time. And 99.9% of the time, I was the one running back and forth to the store, buying the sweets to satisfy her cravings. The second I got home she would grab the box from my hands, tearing it open and hungrily stuffing them in her mouth. (It was an odd sight to see, but I figured that was one of the many side effects pregnancy had.) And then, it seemed the moment she was done, she wanted even more! It was an exhausting job, but that wasn't the end of it.

Because of her constant sugar intake, Raven got hyper. Yes, I swear you read right. Raven, the creepy, monotone half-demon got _hyper. _Her emotions were out of control, things blowing up or moving around randomly, and she was talking extremely fast. Like, My-Brain-Would-Explode-If-I-Tried-To-Understand fast. One of the other blessings that came with her chocolate addiction was the mess she made. And guess who had the honor of cleaning it up? Me.

I swear I was going insane. I was so tired I nearly ate REAL bacon. But Raven wasn't tired. Nope, just hungry. I would always try to keep a positive attitude, but it wavered when I realized we still had four months to go. Four, tortuous months.

* * *

After eight months, I figured I couldn't take this anymore, so I left the house for a day. (Seriously, do you think you can take an unstable emotioned woman who would literally die without her chocolate for eight months? Didn't think so.) I bought a ton of chocolate the day before, and had asked Kori and Dick to stay with Raven, to which they kindly agreed to. Thinking it would be easy, they confidently strolled into the house, sitting down next to Rae and flipping on the television. But of course, ten minutes after walking outside, Dick called me, saying that Raven's water had broke.

Sure, the child was born early, but it meant that this Hell was over.

Six and a half hours later, Raven and I were laying on the hospital bed, waiting for the doctors to bring in our daughter.

"Erg, I feel so fat," she complained.

"C'mon Rae, it's a pregnancy thing," I said in reply.

"Whatever, I'm going on a diet. And remind me to never eat chocolate AGAIN. I think I've had enough to last me a lifetime," she told me.

I nodded. A nurse walked in with a huge basket, filled with all kinds of candies.

"Mr. And Mrs. Logan, a few people dropped this off a few minutes ago, but they couldn't come see you because The HIVE FIVE was robbing a bank downtown." She began to place the basket on the windowsill, but Raven stopped her.

"No, no, I'll take it," Raven said while sticking out her arms.

"Are you sure?" the nurse asked. "I don't know if-"

"I'm sure it's fine," I cut her off, unable to hide my amusement.

The nurse sighed, but picked up the basket and handed it over to Raven. She left to go see another patient after that.

"What, is your diet plan already crumbling?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Diet starts tomorrow. Are you going to help me with this or not?" And with that, Raven unwrapped the first chocolate bar, and bit into it.

I chuckled, but grabbed a lollipop anyway and licked the chocolate flavored candy.

**_7 Months_**_ Later_

"Garfield, I'm pregnant again!" Raven told me.

I couldn't tell if I passed out from fear or joy, but the next thing I knew I woke up in a hospital, Raven by my side, eating a chocolate bar.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

**But they soon found out later that she craved meat! **

**Okay, so not my best work, but hey, I tried. Please, review, no matter how bad it was! And I'm sorry for making Raven do OOC, but it had to be done, so bare with me please! Love you guys!**

**Chow!**


End file.
